


then you walked in and my heart went boom

by kishere



Series: helpless [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, Omega!Phil, alpha!Dan, nobleman!phil, prince!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere
Summary: Sir Philip of Lester is being married off to the Crown Prince of England, Daniel, a man four years his junior. He doesn’t understand why, especially when Daniel seems to have no interest in claiming him as his omega.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: helpless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799644
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	then you walked in and my heart went boom

**Author's Note:**

> you know, sometimes you’re stressed and you crank out 6k in a day and a half. I wish I had a better explanation.
> 
> thank you profusely to [itsmyusualphannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie) for betaing.

Lord Philip of Lester had known this day would come for him; it had been ingrained in him since the day he had presented as an omega. He had known that someday he would get married, be expected to lie back and ‘do his duty,’ and then give birth to a hoard of children (namely alpha heirs) for his alpha husband to boast about at feasts. 

He just didn’t think that it would be for a _prince_ he was four years older than.

He had been expecting someone of higher stature, sure, since omegas were becoming rare among the nobility. Sometimes he would go to a ball and be the only omega in attendance. But he had been seen by Prince Daniel ( _call me Dan, the elder prince had whispered,_ but Phil wouldn’t dare) once at court and the next thing he had known he was being fitted by the royal tailor for wedding attire. 

“Mama,” he said for about the umpteenth time today as handbetas fluttered around him, applying or adjusting a ribbon until it was just so. “I just don’t understand.”

“Well, you dab a little on your cheeks and you look a little more lively,” his mother explained. “Doesn’t hurt as much as pinching, even if it’s a little too French.” She stared at Phil’s face before taking a piece of cloth to it and wiping some of the red powder off of his cheeks. “There we go. Now you don’t look like a street performer.” 

“No, not that Mama. I don’t understand why he chose me.”

“Why shouldn’t he? You’re accomplished, you come from a good family, and you’re beautiful,” his mother said, using a hand to signal to the handbetas to step back. She walked around him, observing how he looked and positively beamed at him. “You do look beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Mama,” Phil muttered embarrassed, watching as the handbetas tittered in the background. The downside of being around betas was that the only pheromones flooding the room were Phil’s and his smelled like rotting lemons at the moment. “There are princesses from France and Spain and - ”

“And he chose you,” his mother reminded him. 

“It doesn’t strike you as...odd?”

“No,” his mother replied, sounding wholly unbothered.

“Why not?”

“When you know, you know, my love.”

 _Well, I don’t know_ , Phil thought unkindly as a man came in and began to usher them out of the room and towards a carriage that would take them to the church. Phil made sure to tread carefully so he wouldn’t splatter anything on his tights that were finer than anything he had worn back home. 

He was silent on the carriage ride to the church, his fingers threading together in intricate knots as outside the carriage he could hear the cheering of the large London crowd. He doesn’t remember getting out of the carriage but he remembers his mother pinching him until he started waving at the crowd, who started cheering louder. He was ushered into the church where a veil was placed over Phil’s head, barely covering his line of sight. 

He was definitely going to fall, he panicked. He was going to fall in there in front of all the other princes and princesses and people of repute and Prince Daniel would be embarrassed and have the marriage annulled and he’d be a disgrace -

“Philip, you need to calm down,” his mother said, touching his shoulder. “You smell wretched.”

He couldn’t go through with this.

Phil took a deep breath, took off the veil, and ran. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he just needed to hide. He would run away. Sure, he would be penniless and poor and -

“Oomph,” Phil let out, running into another body, stumbling backwards and falling on his arse. He looked up and gasped. Oh, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. He looked away. “Your Highness.”

Of course when trying to run away he would run into what he was running away from. Of course. 

Instead of looking agitated at being bumped into, Prince Daniel bent down and offered Phil a hand to stand up. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, m’lord,” Phil responded back in a whisper. Prince Daniel’s hand was warm and sturdy on his hand and Phil held on too long. 

Dan smiled at him and let go of his hand, staring at him a moment longer. “I...they are waiting for me, but I shall see you soon?”

Why did he phrase it as a question? He knew they were going to be wed whether Phil wanted to face those crowds or not. 

“Yes,” Phil whispered again. “I...I might be lost, m’lord.”

Prince Daniel turned and beckoned to a guard towards the back of his group of guards. “Meet Christopher, he is going to be part of your personal guard.” 

Christopher looked just as shocked by this declaration as Phil felt. “M’lord?”

Prince Daniel raised an eyebrow at Christopher. “Do you argue with me?”

“No, of course not, m’lord,” Christopher said before turning and bowing to Phil, pressing a kiss to the back of Phil’s hand. “Sire.”

When Phil turned to face Prince Daniel again, he was scowling at Christopher. Was he mad that he was losing a guard? 

“Christopher, please escort my intended back to his mother. She must be worried sick about him,” Prince Daniel instructed.

“Yes, m’lord,” Christopher replied before starting to walk away. Prince Daniel and his group of guards started to walk away as well. 

Phil watched them take a few steps and felt himself speak before he was scarcely aware of it. “Wait! M’lord!”

Prince Daniel turned back and walked back to Phil, getting close into his space. He smelled like the world’s best perfume and Phil felt himself grow warm at the scent. “Yes?”

“I...I just wished to know,” Phil said quietly, a bit distracted by how close and how focused Prince Daniel was on him, “why me, m’lord?”

Prince Daniel paused. It took him a moment to answer, but Phil wasn’t expecting his answer. Two of Prince Daniel’s fingers traced at the edge of his shirt collar and his jawline. “Because I just knew. I saw you and I knew I wanted you wearing my mark.”

It was a good thing they were to be married, Phil thought as Prince Daniel withdrew his fingers from his jawline, because he would be ruined for anyone else with the amount of witnesses who saw this. “Oh.”

Real eloquent there, Phil. 

Prince Daniel took a step back and bowed. “My apologies.”

Phil bowed back as well, ignoring how warm he felt. “I shall see you inside, m’lord.” 

Prince Daniel smiled at him and Phil couldn’t stop staring at the dimple on his face. “I’ll see you inside, Philip.”

“Phil,” Philip whispered, hoping Dan could hear him. He reached up and ran his own fingers along where Prince Daniel’s fingers had just been.

“Phil,” Prince Daniel whispered back, bowing another time before turning and leaving behind his dark, smoky scent. 

“My liege,” Christopher said from behind him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Phil replied, pressing down on his jawline, where Prince Daniel had just touched. “I’m ready.”

-

Phil managed to walk down the aisle in the veil. He probably would have tumbled if his father hadn’t kept a steady, calming hand on his elbow. He doesn’t remember much past being delivered to Prince Daniel, who smiled another dimpled smile at Phil that looked hazy from beneath the veil. 

Phil heard Dan inhale when his veil was removed. Phil resisted the urge to reach up and touch his face. Did he look ugly? Had his face powders smeared? But then Phil smelled Prince Daniel’s strong, heady scent that cut through all the other scents in the room and _oh_ ; he knew what that meant. The priest wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything. 

He knows he said his vows but really, he kept his eyes on the fine beading design on Prince Daniel’s shoulder. He couldn’t bear to look at Daniel directly right now. 

“I now pronounce you alpha and omega. You may now _kiss_ ,” the priest intoned, looking disgusted on the word kiss. He turned to face Daniel, “the omega.”

Phil blinked. Kiss? Wasn’t this usually the part in the ceremony where the Alpha was allowed to rip apart the shirt the omega was wearing and mark them to the heavens? He felt confused, which wasn’t helped by Daniel gently turning his head back to face him. 

“May I kiss you?” Prince Daniel asked quietly, looking into Phil’s eyes. Phil doesn’t remember nodding but Daniel leaned in and pressed their lips together chastely, his fingers gently touching Phil’s jawline. Dan pressed his lips harder against Phil’s, who opened his lips in response. Phil could smell himself as they kissed and let out a gasp against Daniel’s lips. Oh gods, was he about to _slick_? He never smelt this strongly unless he was about to slick. 

When they pulled away from each other, Phil looked into Daniel’s brown eyes, whose pupils were blown wide as he stared at Phil. He was gripping at the edge of Phil’s high collar and Phil was sure Daniel had torn it away from the shirt itself.

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” Daniel mumbled, slowly unclenching his hand from the collar he had been holding on to. “I’ll have it fixed.”

“Thank you, m’lord,” Phil said quietly, reaching up to feel the loose bit of collar. 

Daniel watched him for a moment, before he turned, holding out an arm. “Shall we?” 

Right, the wedding feast. Phil looped his arm gently through Daniel’s stiff arm. “Lead the way, alpha.” Phil heard Daniel let out a sharp breath. “I - I mean m’lord. Sorry, m’lord.”

“No, no. I enjoyed it,” Daniel said, waving at the crowds with the arm Phil’s wasn’t looped through. “Call me that again. Please?”

“Alpha,” Phil said quietly, before plastering on a smile and gently waving at the crowd as well. Phil couldn’t see Daniel’s face but he felt his arm become less stiff around his. 

_Alpha, alpha, alpha_ , Phil thought, as loud as he could, hoping Dan could somehow hear him and would smile that dimpled smile at him again. 

-

They had ridden in a cart together on their way to the palace but most of their time together had been spent waving at the crowds between the church and the palace. Daniel had helped him from the cart when they arrived and Phil’s hand still felt like it was burning even hours later. Or maybe that’s because they had done circles around the dining hall and Dan had held his hand the whole time, instead of being proper and linking their arms together. It had been an illicit thrill that had Phil’s heart fluttering slightly every time he was introduced to a new lord or lady. 

By the time they were ready to dine, the servants had begun to light the candles and had stoked fires in the massive fireplaces around the room. The feast was lively but Phil spent most of it trying not to stare at his new husband too much, distracted by how handsome he looked under the candlelight. His hair shown in the light and his eyes looked nearly black in the dim lighting of the hall. 

He looked away from Daniel for what felt like the thousandth time and picked nervously at his plate of food. After the feast would be dancing and then the moment he had been nervous for all day: the mating bed. What if Phil didn’t like the smell? What if the sheets were scented with another omega? Daniel was handsome and a prince, surely he had had some experience -

“Is it not to your liking your highness?” a servant asked nervously from behind him. One of his hands reached forward slowly like he meant to take the food from Phil. 

Phil shook his head before widening his eyes and holding his plate down on the table. “No, it’s all delicious, thank you. I’m just a slow eater.”

 _Liar_.

“Are you sure, my lord? There is some boar that Prince Adrian slew in anticipation of the feast if you would prefer that?”

“No, no,” Phil said. “I’m fine, truly.” 

The servant made a face but stepped back. Phil looked down at the nearly full plate and hesitated. He took a forkful of blood sausage and swallowed it with some difficulty. 

Daniel turned to him a few times during the meal and on the third time they met eyes, he frowned. He beckoned at the servant who had been behind Phil all evening and whispered into his ear. The servant scurried away and returned with another plate of food, this time with softer foods like the roasted boar and what appeared to be kidney pie. Did Daniel not like the pheasant? That would be good to know.

“Your highness,” the servant said before trading out the plate in front of Phil with the plate in his hand. 

Phil looked back at the servant, who wouldn’t meet Phil’s eyes. 

“Is this more to your liking Philip?” Daniel’s voice asked quietly. He was staring at Phil with a quiet intensity that made Phil look back down at the plate. 

He stabbed at a piece of the pie and noticed how much flakier the crust was here than at home (or what used to be his home). He took a bite and turned to Daniel. “Yes, it’s all very good.” 

Daniel’s eyebrows squished together. “Is there something else you crave?”

“No, m’lord,” Phil said, meeting his eyes. “I’m content.”

Daniel looked back down at Phil’s plate like it was a mathematics problem he wished to solve before turning away as another lord approached the table to congratulate him on his marriage. Phil carefully cut a piece of the boar and ate it with gusto, even if each swallow felt like sawdust in his throat. 

After the feast was dancing, which Phil wished he could have sat out of but everyone in the hall insisted that he and Daniel have the first dance. Daniel led him out to the floor as a volta began to play. Oh, this was Phil’s worst dance. 

The crowds of noblemen began to clap along to the beat as Daniel bowed at Phil, who gave a lower bow back before holding out a hand that Daniel took by the wrist. Phil spun around in a circle, definitely not keeping count of the beats like Martyn and Cornelia could. When he reached back to Daniel’s front, Daniel pulled him in close, running his fingers down Phil’s exposed neckline. 

Phil gave a shaky exhale at the touch.

They spun around the room, Daniel leading him, pulling him as close as decorum would allow. Towards the middle of the dance, Daniel picked him up by his waist, pulling him much closer than what was proper. Phil gasped and turned his face from Daniel’s, who huffed and spun Phil around while he was still in the air. Phil tried not to laugh because the feeling was exhilarating but something must have slipped out because Dan ignored the next phase of the song and spun Phil around again. Phil did laugh this time, feeling better now that the dance was already broken. It wasn’t going to be so. So _erotic_. 

They finished the dance with their faces pressed close enough to kiss. Phil almost did but he turned his face away at the last moment, ignoring the jeers of the crowd. Daniel’s eyes were the same as when they had kissed though, pupil large and staring at Phil like he was one of the marzipan treats scattered among the hall. 

“Thank you, m’lord,” Phil said, bowing deeply as he and Daniel parted. “I need a moment.”

“Already?” Daniel asked but he escorted Phil back to the high table. 

“I just need a goblet of wine and then I can go again,” Phil said, lying through his teeth. He was so dizzy from that first dance and the wine would do nothing to help. But it would give him a moment away from the twirling and spinning at least. 

Daniel nodded but didn’t force Phil to go on the floor for three more dances. 

-

At the end of the night, when those who couldn’t hold their cups started singing bawdy street songs, Daniel finally turned to look at him. 

“Would you like to retire?” Daniel asked him. Phil nodded in relief. He hoped this wasn’t an every night occurrence, staying up this late. He doubted it - he had met the king earlier and he seemed exhausted by the late revelry as well. But he was still sitting on his throne, cheering when Daniel announced that he was to retire with Phil. It caused others in the hall to cheer and Phil felt all the nervousness from earlier return like a blow from a sword to his stomach. 

What if he cocked this up? What if he was... _unable to please Daniel_? He bit down hard on his lower lip as they were escorted from the dining hall to the suite of rooms that they were to occupy when at court. Phil had heard that Daniel preferred the palace in Reading more than in London but Phil didn’t know if that was true. It would be nice to be in the country, he thought as he was escorted into his new room. He had his trunks laid in here, ready to be organised in the morning, but Phil hadn’t even spent time in there this morning, having been regulated to a suite of rooms with his family. Phil wanted to run again but instead, he took a deep breath and turned to two handbetas who helped him undress from his wedding finery. It was cold in the room, the fire low. 

As they undressed him and wiped down his face for the night, he got to know Lady Wynn and Lady Pentland. They were both talkative and lively. Lady Pentland tried to offer some advice for the rest of the evening (or early morning rather) since she was wedded already. Lady Wynn admitted that she was an outrageous flirt but swore to the gods that she was chaste. However, Lady Wynn told him ideas that made Lady Pentland flush and proclaimed that this was a prince and not a “common French whore”. 

“M’lord, you won’t have to do much, I promise,” Lady Pentland said as she fluffed out the short-sleeved nightgown Phil was wearing. At Phil’s shiver, she patted his arm. “Sorry dear, I mean m’lord, but - ”

“It won’t stay on you long anyway,” Lady Wynn proclaimed with a devious laugh. 

Phil was going to have to keep an eye on her. God, he was going to have to run a household, he thought with even more horror. He wasn’t sure what was worse: what he was about to do or what was going to come every day after. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pinch to both of his cheeks. “Ouch!” 

“Sorry, m’lord,” Lady Wynn apologises, pulling her fingers away. “You looked too pale and rogue would stain.” 

Phil reached up to rub his cheeks, glaring at Lady Wynn the whole time. There was a timid knock that filled the room. Lady Pentland walked over to a door that Phil hadn’t previously seen and opened it. 

“Is he ready?” a guard asked at the door. Phil guessed it connected to Prince Daniel’s room. He remembered going between the door of his father’s and mother’s rooms often enough as a child.

“Yes, sire,” Lady Pentland replied, beckoning for Phil to come near. He rubbed his bare arms and looked around for a robe or perhaps a blanket to cover his modesty. When he couldn’t find one, he huffed and kept his arms planted firmly crossed in front of his nightgown as he made his way over to the guard. He kept his head as high as he could as he walked through the door to a sparsely decorated bedroom. There was the occasional personal touch but it seemed to be bereft of all the sentimental items that Phil had brought with him. 

Was he going to be expected to be as sparse?

He nervously looked around until he saw Daniel sitting by the roaring fireplace. Phil felt his throat go dry as he stared at the half-naked man before him. His skin glowed in the firelight and looked so warm. Phil _wanted_ to wrap himself around Daniel, see if his skin was as warm as it looked. 

“Come here,” Daniel said, his tone soft as he gestured to the spot on the settee next to him. “Please.” 

Phil slowly walked towards the settee, feeling himself slowly growing warmer as he approached the fireplace. He stood in front of Daniel, blocking the fireplace. “Sorry, I’m chilled.”

“Really? Was the fire not lit when you came in?” Daniel asked, his eyebrows furrowing like earlier when he had stared at Phil’s plate. 

“No, it was. It was just low,” Phil explained quickly, his hands loosening on his arms as he warmed up slowly. He eyed the area on the settee next to Daniel, who was staring at Phil. Phil looked down and crossed his arms in front of the thin material of his nightgown with a flush. “Sorry, I, the handbetas they - ”

“It’s fine,” Daniel rasped, not taking his eyes off of Phil. He turned from Phil and looked at the two handbetas (or were they called something different for the prince?). “You’re excused.”

“Excuse me?” one of them asked.

“I said you’re excused,” Daniel repeated himself. 

“But your highness,” the other one cut in. “We were told to stay and um - ”

The room went silent as a low growl filled the room. “You’re. Excused.”

The handbetas stumbled out of the room but the growling continued. Phil stepped forward and put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel whipped around and faced Phil with a small snarl before looking quite contrite. “Sorry, I. I just didn’t want them to see you.” 

“I - it’s okay,” Phil quivered in place. He had never heard an alpha growl this close before. His father was a mild alpha, more worried about his garden than growling. He removed his hand from Daniel’s shoulder and went to step back, but Daniel grabbed onto his hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist. 

Phil gasped at the heat that went through his body that was wholly unrelated to the fire that roared at his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel apologised again but he didn’t let go of Phil’s wrist. “Please sit?”

Phil sat on the settee next to Daniel. He pressed another kiss to Phil’s wrist and Phil shivered. “Are you still cold?”

“No, m’lord,” Phil answered. Dan frowned but didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Pardon?”

“For tonight. Are you nervous?”

Phil couldn’t answer for a moment so he nodded. “I. I don’t even know where to start, m’lord.”

Dan pressed his lips together. Oh no. What had he done? He looked so frustrated as he leaned in closer to Phil. He wasn’t growling, so that had to be a good sign. He also didn’t smell as acidic as he had moments before.

“Dan. Please call me Dan.”

“Dan,” Phil breathed, feeling overwhelmed by how close Daniel (no, Dan’s) heady scent was to him. He looked at the bed and back at Dan. Would it smell like this? This delicious? 

Phil couldn’t think on it too long since Dan inhaled and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Phil’s. Phil made a sound in the back of his throat but pressed himself back against Dan’s lips. He opened his mouth and felt it invaded by Dan’s tongue. He shyly pressed his tongue back against Dan’s and felt giddy as they pulled apart minutes (or maybe hours) later. Phil was laying under Dan by the time they pulled apart, his nightgown hanging off his shoulder more than earlier.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Dan mumbled. He rested a hand on Phil’s neck before following it with his mouth. Phil squirmed underneath Dan. “So, so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Phil replied breathily. “You’re warm.” 

Dan laughed against Phil’s throat before getting off of him and standing. He helped Phil off the settee and walked with him closer to the bed. 

“May I help you?” Dan asked, standing behind Phil. 

“You may,” Phil whispered, closing his eyes as Dan untied the laces at the back of his nape. Phil felt the nightgown slip down his shoulders and Phil stepped out of the blue nightgown. He turned and faced Dan, who was staring at Phil’s body. 

“Beautiful,” Dan breathed out before pressing forward and kissing Phil’s lips again. Phil gasped, but his hands came up and dug into Dan’s curly hair, confident with this bit. They had just kissed and Dan hadn’t complained. Were Phil’s hands in the way? Dan groaned against his lips and pressed Phil backwards against the bed behind them. It smelled like Dan mixed in with the hay and goose down of the mattress. No other omegas.

They kissed for a while, until Dan either got bored or wanted to explore. He dragged his lips down Phil’s neck and chest, stopping to suck on one of Phil’s nipples. Phil thrashed at first as Dan’s considerate mouth encircled his right nipple, but Dan lowered his weight more firmly on top of him, holding him in place. Phil took instead to gasping and moaning, especially when Dan dared to bite it. Phil nearly felt himself tearing up at the sensation, unable to stop himself from grinding forward where he felt a hardness rub against his thigh. He stopped and looked down at Dan’s face who had stopped in his task and had taken to grinding back. Phil whined as the cold air hit his now exposed nipple. 

“Please sire,” Phil whispered. “I’m cold.” 

“Well we can’t have that now can we,” Dan said, his voice strained and raspy. “Crawl under the blankets.”

He couldn’t help but crawl under the blankets, sitting up and watching Dan’s movements as he crawled off the bed as soon as Phil was under the blanket. 

“Are you leaving?” Phil asked, nervous he had said the wrong thing. 

“An army couldn’t drag me away,” Dan said. “I just need to finish undressing.”

Phil watched Dan as he finished undressing. His husband was a handsome man, with a narrow waist and strong calves. His eyes were drawn to the area he had felt a...sizable… hardness came from and hid a gasp. Heavens and gods above, how was that supposed to fit inside of him? He watched Dan crawl up the bed and under the blankets until they were touching again and Phil felt himself relax. Dan slid over him like another layer of blankets and pressed fevered kisses to his face. 

“Oh, Phil,” Dan sighed as one hand slid up Phil’s thigh before touching his core. Phil felt as though electricity had touched him there as one of Dan’s fingers explored him. Phil reached out and pulled Dan’s face in for a kiss. Phil’s hips rolled against Dan’s hand and Phil whimpered against Dan’s mouth as he added another finger to him, stretching him. It felt nicer than the times Phil had used his own fingers during his heats; then he had felt desperate and had cried with frustration. He felt that same frustration now but Dan was being slow and sweet with his ministrations so how could he complain? Lady Wynn has said he would probably just take Phil like an _animal_ ; Phil thought he needed time before being taken like an animal. 

Dan’s hardness was very apparent against Phil’s thigh. Phil wanted to touch it and compare. Did it feel like his own? It was definitely bigger than his cocklet (the curse of a male omega, having a cock but unable to produce children with it, not that Phil had tried). But was he allowed to touch it? Phil untangled a hand from Dan’s unruly curls and dragged it down Dan’s back, digging fingernails deep into Dan’s back when Dan would find a place in him that made him gasp.

Phil pulled away from Dan’s mouth to ask if he could touch when Dan added a third finger and curled just right. Phil threw his head back and moaned, letting out a happy curse when Dan found the spot again. “Gods!” 

“Nay, just Dan,” Dan said with a hint of laughter in his voice. “Have you never been able to find it?”

“I have,” Phil said defensively, shifting his hips a few times to encourage Dan’s exploration. 

“You minx,” Dan said, sounding fond, pressing a kiss to Phil’s neck, letting his fingers curl in Phil again. It didn’t hit that particular spot again, but the fullness felt nice. Phil wiggled again before remembering his mission. He let his hand caress down Dan’s side, enjoying how Dan shivered, stopping his hand on Dan’s hip. 

“Dan,” Phil said, almost whining when Dan’s hand stopped its movement. 

“Yes?” Dan’s voice was raspy again. 

“Can...may I,” Phil felt flustered trying to ask this question, “may I touch it?”

Dan looked confused. “Touch what?”

Omegas of proper breeding didn’t say cock; they probably didn’t know the word. The only reason Phil did was his elder brother. Phil wished he could just grab Dan’s cock, but it was pressed against his thigh and comfortable there. Instead, he lifted his thigh slightly, pressing against it, hoping to get the point across. By the way Dan’s eyes widened, Phil was pretty sure he had. Phil watched as Dan’s eyes went darker, looking nearly black in the sparse lighting. Phil barely had time to blink before Dan rolled off of him, spreading himself out on the bed beneath the blankets, where there was a bump pressing upwards beneath Dan’s torso. Dan turned to face Phil with a raised eyebrow like he was saying ‘get on with it.’

Phil turned down the blankets until Dan was revealed to him. He looked back up to Dan’s face, who was staring at Phil’s hand that was resting on Dan’s thigh. 

“It may be more comfortable for your wrist if you sit on my thighs,” Dan said, and Phil scrambled to obey. He sucked in his stomach, sure that Dan could see every imperfection now that he wasn’t hidden under the blanket. 

Phil carefully ran a finger down Dan’s turgid member, pausing when he reached Dan’s slowly growing knot at the base of his shaft. He gently touched the knot and jerked his hand back when Dan made a choked-off noise. 

“Again,” Dan whispered, meeting Phil’s eyes. “Touch me again.” 

Phil stared back at Dan’s member and wrapped his hand bravely around it, letting his wrist move up and down Dan’s member. It did feel different to Phil’s cocklet. Phil’s cocklet didn’t get as hard, didn’t weep so much unless he was reaching his bliss. 

“See how it weeps for you,” Dan whispered. “It craves you. It weeps for your touch, as I do.” 

Dan grabbed Phil’s hips and pulled him forward so their sexes pressed together. Phil gasped as Dan’s dry member pressed against his dripping sex; Dan let out a moan. 

“Fuck,” Dan whispered. He used his hands’ position on Phil’s hips to drag him against his member. Phil felt his hips stutter, moving in small movements beneath Dan’s massive hands, causing Dan to grip his hips. 

“Please,” Phil whispered. 

“Please what?” 

“Please,” Phil pleaded, this time louder. He didn’t know what he wanted except that grinding against Dan had felt good on his aching heat. Dan loosened his grip on Phil’s hips and Phil moved his hips against Dan’s member. 

“Gods,” Dan moaned quietly, his head tipping back into the pillow, revealing his unmarked neck. Phil stopped moving, transfixed by the unblemished skin, until Dan let out a soft growl and forced Phil’s hips to move against him. Phil resumed his movement, whining at the feeling of Dan’s length, including his knot, rub against his dripping core; it felt so good, moving like this while being surrounded in Dan’s addictive scent. 

“Fuck,” Dan cursed again, reaching up and pulling on Phil’s neck until he bent down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips. He moved down from Dan’s lips and pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck, causing Dan to curse again, tangling his fingers in Phil’s hair. Phil pressed another, harder kiss to Dan’s neck before sitting up and moving back and forth against Dan again. His mind was melting at the heat between them. Was this it? Was this what he was supposed to know? All he knew was he wanted more. 

“Touch me,” Phil pleaded. “Touch me, alpha.”

Dan flipped them, Phil letting out a soft ‘oomph’ as his back hit the bed. Dan hovered over Phil’s face, pressing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips before slowly trailing downward. He sucked on one of Phil’s sensitive nipples as a hand came down and gripped Phil’s cocklet. 

Phil thrashed, letting out a moan as Dan began to move his hand up and down. “Alpha.”

Dan let go of Phil’s nipple with a pop and pressed a tender kiss to it. Phil let out a sob at the feeling of Dan latching on to the other nipple. He reached down and tugged on Dan’s hair, pressing his face closer against his chest, his eyes closing and his body shaking as if experiencing a fit; he knew this feeling well. At least Phil thought he knew this feeling well. He experienced it every heat, but it was nothing compared to the way it felt now. 

He felt like he was _flying_.

He was mumbling a chorus of words, mostly ‘alpha’ or ‘Dan’ as he felt himself gush. 

“Oh, darling,” Dan cooed from about him, releasing his cocklet. “Darling omega.” 

He felt his chest heat, running down his whole body. He felt like he was in that place between dreams and wakefulness. Phil felt himself smile up at Dan and reach up to touch the dimple on his face. “Alpha.”

“Omega,” Dan said, pressing small kisses to Phil’s chest. Phil could feel Dan hard against his thigh. He reached down and pressed a few fingers against the tip of Dan’s cock. Phil watched as Dan squirmed against him. 

“You can take your pleasure, m’lord,” Phil mumbled, stretching out on the bed. He felt warm and content. If the bed smelled a bit more like Phil, he would probably start purring in contentment. Dan huffed from above him and Phil cracked open an eye to watch Dan. 

“You go from alpha to m’lord so quick, I can’t keep track,” Dan was mumbling under his breath. Phil didn’t respond; he was too tired. Was there one Dan preferred? 

He watched as Dan sat back on his legs and began to stroke himself, his hand moving up and down quickly. Phil watched in drowsy attention as Dan stroked himself, his eyes never leaving Phil’s until Dan spilled across Phil’s torso. Phil gasped as the warm liquid hit his chest, but he watched as Dan hunched in on himself, shaking for a long moment. Phil slowly sat up and pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and inhaled. His scent was almost edible here Phil thought as he inhaled. He felt Dan’s hand reach up and touch his chest, rubbing his spent seed into Phil’s skin. Phil shivered at the feeling, at the way that their scents mingled together across Phil’s skin. 

“Are you cold?” Dan mumbled in his ear. Phil nodded, figuring it was more acceptable than admitting he was slowly feeling a warmth in his core again. Dan moved back and Phil went to roll out of the bed but Dan caught his arm.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked, sounding drowsy.

“I was going to grab my nightgown, to ease the cold,” Phil explained.

“Leave it,” Dan said, curling around Phil’s back. “I’ll keep you warm.”

That sounded so tempting…

“You want me to stay here?” Phil asked quietly. He had heard rumours from Martyn of noblemen who would sate their pleasure and then kick their bedfellow out of bed, married or not. 

Dan huffed. “Of course. You’re my omega.”

Phil wanted to argue. He was Dan’s husband, but he was unmarked and unbonded; he wasn’t anyone’s omega. Instead, he laid down, facing Dan and sighing when the blanket went over his skin again, warming him up. Dan scooted closer to him, draping an arm over Phil’s waist. Phil froze before scooting closer to Dan’s warm body and let out a small hum of contentment as his body warmed up. His chest felt tacky but he didn’t dare to get up to wash it off; he was comfortable in his position. 

He shut his eyes and felt Dan run fingers through his hair. Phil felt himself freeze up at the sheer affection of it. Sure, they had just shared duties as husbands but he wasn’t expecting this...this simple moment of affection. Was Dan just an affectionate man? Was this normal for him? Or was he simply an alpha trying to ease a jittery omega?

Phil guessed he had the rest of his life to find out as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
